Physically Breaking the Law
by Darknessxxx
Summary: When certain laws are broken by The Professor's inventions, he is arrested. Will he be convicted? Or will his lawyer be able to get him off the hook?
1. Chapter 1 The Crime

Darknessxxx

Physically Breaking the law

**The Crime  
**

"Oh boy!" The Professor repeated to himself as he nervously paced back and forth. "Oh boy! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

"Professor! Calm down" Blossom tried calming him down. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But what if they don't like my inventions?" The Professor said. "What if… I'm not a good enough scientist!?"

"Professor! Don't even think that!" Buttercup told him. "You're a fantastic scientist! I don't care what any poindexter has to say about it!" realizing what she had said and to whom, she quickly added "except you Professor."

"Buttercup is right!" Bubbles said. "You're great! You created us after all."

"Oh girls!" now smiling, The Professor picked them up and gave them a hug. "As long as I have you three, it doesn't matter if I get accepted or not."

The four of them shared a laugh when suddenly the doorbell rang and Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and The Professor stopped. Wordlessly The Professor carried his daughters to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a man in a white lab coat and carrying a clip board.

"Greetings, you must be Professor Utonium" the man said. "My name is Professor Searcher, I'm with The League of Science*"

"Yes, I've been expecting you" The Professor said. "You're here to see my inventions and…"

"… and see if you are worthy of becoming a member of The League of Science" Professor Searcher finished. "We shall begin immediately, please show me to the first invention you wish to show me."

"Right, but first I want to show you my lovely daughters here" The Professor said "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"A loving family?" Professor Searched proclaimed. "A fine achievement for any man."

"I'm sure our dad will make a fine addition to your prestigious society" Blossom said, floating out of The Professor's arms so she was face to face with Professor Searcher. "And I'm not just saying that because he's our dad."

"Yeah!" Bubbles said, while floating over Searcher's right ear. "The Professor made all kinds of stuff!"

"And they're all excellent!" Buttercup added, floating over his left.

Professor Searcher looked from Blossom to Bubbles to Buttercup and back to Professor Utonium. "You're daughters appear to be capable of unaided flight. Magnets?"

"Oh no no no" Professor Utonium said. "My girls can fly because they have super powers."

"Super powers you say?" Professor Searcher repeated. "That is very interesting" He took out a pen and started writing on his clipboard. After a few lines a scowl formed on his face. "Oh dear this is embarrassing. It would appear my pen has run out of ink."

"Well that's not a problem at all!" Professor Utonium assured him. "In fact, it's a pretty good segue for me to show you this!" From his pocket, Professor Utonium pulled out a small pouch out of his pocket.

"A pocket protector?" Professor Searcher observed. "Ah, I think I see. This will somehow replace the ink in my pen?"

"Not exactly" Professor Utonium said. He put his hand deep into the pouch. "The Utonium Pocket Pal is no mere pocket protector" he said his arm elbow deep in it. "It is actually a device capable of transfinite storage. Perfect for storing all your supplies." He pulled his arm out of the pouch, a single pen in his hand. "Here, use my pen" he offered it to Professor Searcher.

"Transfinite storage you say?" Searcher took the pen from Utonium and continued writing. "Very interesting in deed."

"See? What'd we tell ya!?" Buttercup said energetically. "The Professor's inventions are the greatest!" Blossom and Bubbles nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay girls, run along now" Professor Utonium ushered them off. "Professor Searcher and I have much to discuss."

* * *

"Bubbles look out!" Buttercup said. "You've got a group of enemies coming your way, from the barn!"

"Eek!" Bubbles shrieked. "I don't have any ammo!"

"Relax" Buttercup said, hitting a few buttons on the controller in her hands. "They're down!"

"Thanks Buttercup" Bubbles said relieved.

Blossom leered at them from behind the book she was reading. "Buttercup, how can you be so organized and helpful in this game of yours? But in a real life situation, you're not?"

"Meh!" Buttercup shrugged. "It's one of the great mysteries of life."

"Speaking of mysteries" Bubbles said. "It sure has been a while since The Professor started showing that Professor his inventions and science stuff for The League of Science."

"Well these things take time" Blossom said.

"So Professor Searcher" Professor Utonium's voice came from the other room, prompting the three girls to rush over to the threshold to in order to eavesdrop. "I hope my inventions left a good impression."

"Professor Utonium, you have certainly left an impression" Professor Searcher said, causing the members of the Utonium family to smile with joy. "However, it wasn't s very good impression." From his own pocket he pulled out a black rod shaped device and pressed a button on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Bubbles whispered from their hiding place.

"I don't know!" Buttercup answered. "But does anyone else hear that noise?"

"The one that sounds like a silent alarm?" Blossom asked.

They were interrupted by the PowerPuff Hotline going off, which Blossom automatically rushed over to answer, Bubbles and Buttercup stayed to continue spying.

"Uh, what do you have there?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I'm afraid, from what you have shown me, I must invoke…" Professor Searcher said. "…A code white!"

Professor Utonium gasped in shock.

"What does that mean?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know!" Buttercup said. "But it doesn't sound good."

"Uh girls" Blossom returned. "Apparently there's a situation at 7833 Pokey-Oaks Drive."

"7833 Poaky-Oaks Drive?" Bubbles turned to her in confusion.

"But, that's our house!" Buttercup said.

Suddenly, and without warning black metal cylinders burst through the windows. The girls turned to face the threat and were blinded by an intense bright light and deafened by a high pitched noise.

By the time they had regained their senses heavily armed men had broken into their home and had taken hold of Professor Utonium and were leading him outside.

"Professor!" The girls cried out and raced after them. When they got outside they were astonished to find police vans and cruisers lining the street. In skies above a few helicopters circled.

"Ah PowerPuff Girls!" the chief of police greeted them. "Already on the scene eh? Diligent as ever."

"Chief!?" Blossom gasped.

"What's going on here!?" Buttercup demanded.

"Well, we got reports of a code white taking here!" The Chief explained. "The tip came from none other than The League of Science."

"What the heck is a code white!?" Buttercup shouted.

"Sever fractures against the laws of physics!" they all turned to see Professor Searcher walking towards them. "Such things cannot be overlooked."

"What will happen to The Professor?" Bubbles said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes well your father is to be taken into custody" The Chief told them. "he will then appear before a jury of his peers and, worst case scenario, he'll be locked up for a long time."

"No!" Bubbles cried.

"But not to worry!" The Chief tried to comfort her. "you'll be placed in care of a specialist in child care!"

* * *

*The League of science is only to be spoken after a dramatic pause. Putting your pinky to your mouth a la Doctor Evil is preferred, but not mandatory.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lawyer

Physically Breaking the Law

Darknessxxx

**The Lawyer**

"Hey! You can't put that there!"

"Why not!?"

"'Cause it looks stupid there!"

Mojo Jojo rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to sooth his agitated nerves. "Curses" he muttered to himself.

"So where am I supposed to put it!?"

"The trash! Where it belongs!"

"My drawing isn't trash!"

When Mojo first got the news that he was to be The PowerPuff Girls' guardian while Professor Utonium was incarcerated, he had thought that it was the perfect opportunity for him to destroy his three nemesis. "Curses" he repeated to himself.

"Hey! Apologize to Bubbles!"

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry you suck at drawing, girlie!"

"Okay! That does it!"

Explosions sounded and the floors shook as The PowerPuff Girls fought with The RowdyRuff Boys, who were already under his custody.

"Cut it out, the lot of you!" he shouted at them. "How am I supposed to devise a plan to plan to destroy The PowerPuff girls, a task that involves lots of planning and preparations, with all that racket your making trying to destroy them yourselves?"

"She started it!" Butch said pointing to Bubbles.

"I don't care who started it!" Mojo said. "As the guardian of the lot of you, I am unfortunately obligated to mediate disputes such as these! Thus, I declare that if you do not cease this insufferably loud argument you are currently engaged in, tonight's dinner shall include brussel sprouts!"

"What!" Butch cried out.

"That's not fair!" Boomer complained.

"You should have thought of that before you called said what you did about Bubbles' picture" Buttercup smiled smugly at them. Mojo glared at her and she, not wanting brussel sprouts either, hid her smile.

Bubbles, meanwhile, was staring at the drawing she had wanted to hang on the wall with tears in her eyes. "The Professor said my drawings were good" she said.

"Oh don't you start crying!" Mojo said, not wanting to have to deal with Bubbles crying. "If there is one thing I refuse to tolerate, it is crying! Unless of course it is crying in pain and agony, in which case that is acceptable. But if your crying is due to sadness or the like, that is unacceptable! So, if it is to prevent you from crying uh um uh hear!" he grabbed the remote for his projector TV and gave it to her. "Watch some TV! Quietly!"

Bubbles took the remote from him and stared at it. After a moment turned the TV on and switched the channel to one depicting a koala, a lion, and a goat.*

"Aawww!" Butch and Boomer and even Buttercup voiced their disapproval.

"No complaints!" Mojo ordered. "If you don't like what is on, then find something else to occupy yourself with. So long as you do not disturb me, I have absolutely no care what it is you are doing!" he then marched out of the room and to his laboratory.

Inside his lab, Brick was there tampering with vapour flying out it, and a can of cola. "What are you doing in here!?" Mojo demanded. "No-one gave you permission to be here, in my laboratory! And if anyone did, they had no authorization to do so! Furthermore…"

"I said I could be here!" Brick cut him off. "You're stupid fridge doesn't keep my soda cold enough. So I'm using this liquid nitrogen here to cool it."

"That won't… bah never-mind!" Mojo blew him off. "Anyway, your brothers and two of those PowerPuff Girls are in the other room, and you are in here, then that merely leaves The PowerPuff Blossom. Where is she? What is she doing?"

"She went to your book room" Brick said, while dipping the can into the beaker. "As far as what she is doing, I don't know and I don't care."

"Blossom is in my library!" Mojo said before storming off.

Brick said nothing. He took the can out, opened it, and put attempted to drink it. When nothing came out, he tapped the can, causing it to shatter.

* * *

In his library, Mojo Jojo found Blossom hunched over a desk, various books open in front of her.

"And just what are you doing here?" Mojo said, feeling like a parrot.

"I'm looking into a way to get The Professor acquitted" Blossom said simply, not tacking her eyes away from her books.

"Puh-lease" Mojo taunted. "Do you believe that you yourself are capable of defending Utonium against The League of Science? What do you even know of the fine workings of a court room?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Blossom turned and shouted at him, clearly showing the tears streaming down her face. "I've tracked and turned in more than my share of criminals to the police. But what happens after that I… I…" More tears streamed down from her bloodshot eyes as Blossom chocked on her words.

"So you've decided to take a crash course in lawyering?" Mojo asked. "Do you honestly believe that you can learn enough to become a defense lawyer over night?"

"I have to do something!" Blossom insisted.

"You would have better luck getting someone with legal background" Mojo told her. "Someone who has fought against the law multiple times. Someone who can convince a jury of his peers that even criminal like myself is capable of looking after as _six_ children. Of course it wouldn't hurt if this person were to have enough scientific knowledge to combat The League of Science."

"Like who!?" Blossom shouted.

"You're looking at him!" Mojo answered.

* * *

*It's time for: Name That Reference!

The rules are simple. Simply identify what the sentence behind the asterisk is a parody of.

Winners will… have their existence acknowledged. (Nothing more).


End file.
